warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Gebruiker:Donderslag or Thunderstrike
Nou, het is niet dat ik heel interessant ben, maar als je dan toch wat wil weten. Ik ben Donderslag. Ik doe VWO tto gymnasium, maar ben benieuwd hoelang ik het volhoud, ben nogal lui en doe vrijwel niks aan school, dus vind het erg knap dat ik er nog op zit xD Ik heb een hond genaamd Quint die nu bijna vijf jaar is alweer, ja idd echt veel te oud. Hij is een Golden Doodle en echt een geweldig beestje. Hij is ondeugend, slome luisteraar, erg behendig, super lief, mensenhond en zo kan ik nog wel even doorgaan xD In ieder geval ben ik een echte hondenmens, maar vond Warrior Cats een stuk leuker dan Survivors xD Met Warrior Cats kan je gerust bij mij komen, heb bijna elk boek gelezen (ook Engels) en ben een grote fan. Ook lees ik veel andere boeken onder andere heb ik Percy Jackson en Helden van Olympus, I am Number Four-reeks, De verdwenen prins trilogie, Torak/Hylas, De Paladijnse Voorspelling, Michael Vey, Seekers en de Nachtuilen gelezen. Ben ook een enorme Netflix en sindskort ook Disney+ fan. Ik kijk vooral Marvel, Glee, Jessie, Wizards of Wavery Place, Disney films, Riverdale en heb al aardig wat andere series en films achter de rug xD Mijn prachtige profielfoto is getekend door Gebruiker:Moonkitty1! Die daarvoor was getekend door een oud beheerder, Gebruiker:IJsdroom Vogeltje! Ik heb hier niet heel veel verhalen geschreven, er staan vooral veel onafgemaakte, whoops. Wel lees ik hier veel verhalen van andere gebruikers. Al denk je misschien dat ik gestopt ben met schrijven, neem dan een kijkje op de Fanfiction Wiki, want daar upload ik nog regelmatig. Ik heb dit gedaan omdat ik het eigenlijk onnodig vond om op beide wiki's te uploaden en dus een keuze wilde maken. Ook ben ik van plan daar wat andere verhalen dan Warrior Cats te plaatsen, maar dit duurt waarschijnlijk nog een tijdje omdat ik me niet teveel op andere dingen wil focussen, want dan raken mijn verhalen nooit af xD right|150px ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ ☾✯☽ ⊱─∘─•─∘─⊰ Le books Boeken die ik heb gelezen van Erin Hunter: 'Warrior Cats' ''De Orginele Reeks: '' #De Wildernis in #Water en Vuur #Geheimen #Voor de Storm #Gevaar! #Vuurproef ''De Nieuwe Profetie: #Middernacht #Maannacht #Dageraad #Sterrenlicht #Schemering (half) #Zonsondergang ''De Macht van Drie #Het Tweede Gezicht #Duistere Rivier #Verbannen #Eclips #Lange Schaduwen #Zonsopgang ''Teken van de Sterren'' #De Vierde Leerling #Echo in de Verte #Stemmen van de Nacht #Spoor van de Maan #De Vermiste Krijger (De Vergeten Krijger is veel mooier) #De Laatste Hoop ''The Dawn of the Clans (Het Begin van de Clans) #The Sun Trial (Het Zonnepad) #Thunder Rising (Rijsende Donder) #The First Battle (Het Eerste Gevecht of De Eerste Strijd) #The Blazing Star (De Brandende Ster) #A Forest Divided (Een Woud Verdeeld of Het Verdeelde Woud (geen idee hoe zij het vertalen)) #Path of the Stars (Pad van de Sterren) ''A Vision of Shadows (Een Visioen van Schaduwen) #The Apprentice's Quest (De Leerlingen Taak) (Of De Leerlings Taak) #Thunder and Shadow (Donder en Schaduw) #Shattered Sky (Verbrijzelde (Google Translate vertaling) Hemel) #Darkest Night (Donkerste of Duisterste Nacht) #River of Fire (Rivier van Vuur) #The Raging Storm (De Razende Storm) ''The Broken Code (De Gebroken Code) #Lost Stars (Verloren Sterren) Geweldig boek! Zeker een aanrader! #The Silent Thaw (De Stille Dooi) Wat een boek was dit 0_0 echt elk H was zo leuk en er gebeurde telkens wat spannends! De verhalen van de hoofdpersonen lopen goed in elkaar over en het is echt geweldig! Zoveel leuke elementen! De codebrekers enzo en het hele Braamster gebeuren (zal niet teveel verklappen xD) Wat ik ook erg leuk vind is dat de hoofdpersonages van de vorige series zoveel te lijden krijgen in deze boeken xD Echt een geweldig boek, ze worden wel korter, maar zeker leuker! En dan de cliffhangers telkens op het einde, echt omgggg. Als één hoofdpersonage dood is ga ik echt janken xD ''Superedities: #Vuursters Missie #Blauwsters Voorspelling #Tigerheart's Shadow (Tijgerharts Schaduw) #Moth Flight's Vision (Mot Vluchts Visioen) #Bramblestar's Storm (Braamsters Storm) #Crookedstar's Promise (Kromsters Belofte) #Tallstar's Revenge (Langsters Wraak) #Crowfeather's Trial (Kraaiveders Proces (of Pad of Weg) #Geeltands Geheim #Squirrelflight's Hope (Kwiklichts Hoop) #De Terugkeer van de HemelClan #Hawkwing's Journey (Havikvleugels Reis) ''Novellas: #Hollyleaf's Story (Hulstloof's Verhaal) #Goosefeather's Curse (Gansveders Vloek) #Mapleshade's Vengeance (Mispeldoorns Wraak) #Spottedleaf's Heart (Spikkelblads Hart) ((Echt iets verschrikkelijks in dit boek, op wie zij verliefd is verpest alles) #Pinestar's Choice (Dennensters Keuze) #Thunderstar's Echo (Dondersters Echo) #Cloudstar's Journey (Wolkensters Reis) #Mistystar's Omen (Miststers Teken) #Tigerclaw's Fury (Tijgerklauws Woede) #Tawnypelt's Clan (Taanpels' Clan) #Redtail's Debt (Roodstaarts Schuld) #Shadowstar's Life (Schaduwsters Leven) #Leafpool's Wish (Loofpoels Wens) #Ravenpaw's Farewell (Ravenpoots Vaarwel) #Dovewing's Silence (Duifvleugels Stilte) ''Field Guides: Field Guides zijn lastig te kijken welke je gelezen hebt, want sommige guides zitten ook in een ander, dus moet nog ff uitvogelen. #Secret of the Clans (Wereld van de Clans) #Code of the Clans (Code van de Clans) #Enter the Clans (Kom binnen de Clans)(Een samenvoeging van Code of the Clans en Secret of the Clans) #The Warriors Guide (De Krijgers Gids)(Als je het mij vraagt lijkt hij heel veel op Enter the Clans) #The Ultimate Guide (De Ultieme Gids) #Battles of the Clans (De oorlogen van van de Clans) 'Seekers:' #Terug naar de Wildernis #Bij het Grote Berenmeer #Achter de Rokende Bergen #De Laatste Wildernis #Vuur aan de Hemel #Geesten in de Sterren 'Boeken die ik aan het lezen ben (dus meebezig ben)' *Miss ga ik Kromsters Belofte en Mapleshade's Vengeance weer opnieuw lezen, maar ik zal ook wat andere boeken weer gaan lezen. 'Boeken die ik graag wil hebben, de meeste zijn nog niet uit in het Engels: (niet op volgorde)' #Veil of Shadows (Sluier van Schaduwen) #A Warrior's Spirit (Geest van een Krijger): Pebbleshine's Kits (Kiezelglans' Jongen), Tree's Roots (Booms Wortels/Afkomst) en Mothwing's Secret (Motvleugels Geheim) #Graystripe's Vow (Grijsstreeps Belofte?) Ben erg benieuwd hoe ze een Supereditie gaan schrijven uit het oogpunt van een oudste, lijkt me dat je niet veel actie krijgt 'Lievelingsboeken:' ''Mijn Top Drie Lievelingsreeksen: Ik vond ze allemaal echt leuk! Maar als ik dan toch moet kiezen: #The Broken Code #A Vision of Shadows #The Dawn of the Clans (Had ik nooit gedacht want het eerste boek was naar mijn mening super stom xD) ''Top drie boeken: Deze is echt lastig #Lost Stars/The Silent Thaw sws #Path of the Stars #Shattered Sky (of Darkest Night of Thunder and Shadow) ''Top drie Superedities: #Squirrelflight's Hope #Moth Flight's Vision/Bramblestar's Storm #Hawkwing's Journey ''Top drie Novellas: #Mapleshade's Vengeance #Goosefeather's Curse #Tawnypelt's Clan/Redtail's Debt (al klopte er heel veel niet in dit boek) Top drie Field Guides: #Code of the Clans (dit is echt een geweldig boek, zulke leuke verhalen! Een echte aanrader!) #The Ultimate Guide (is wel redelijk, je ziet enkele leiders ceremonies, maar niet heel veel interessants) #Secrets of the Clans (ik vond hem redelijk, niet heel erg speciaal ofzo) #Battles of the Clans (vond hem niet zo, had meer iets gehoopt zoals Code of the Clans, maar dat was t niet, hij staat op de vierde plaats omdat die andere een beetje zijn verwerkt Enter the Clans en The Warriors Guide zijn namelijk al dingen die in andere field guides uitgebreider voorkomen) Andere leuke boeken: Michael Vey, Percy Jackson, I am Number Four, Grijze Jager, Broederband, Helden van Olympus, Nachtuilen, De verdwenen prins. Personages Gaaiveder (geweldige kat) Blauwster (lief, wijs) Vuurster (zorgzaam) Hulstloof Loofpoel (wat heeft zij ooit verkeerd gedaan? Ik vind dat Gaaiveder enzo het best hadden kunnen begripen en respecteren ook Braamklauw) Kwiklicht (avontuurlijk) Iemand in serie 5, vanuit het Engels zou hij Grijze Vleugel heten, maar wordt waarschijnlijk vertaald als Grijsvleugel ofzo, ik hoop van niet.(de hoofdpersoon)(zoveel medelijden met deze kat)(hij is de hoofdpersoon en komt zoveel te lijden) Nog iemand anders uit serie 5, vertaald zou hij Donder heten. (ook een hoofdpersoon. De reden van mijn naam xD) En natuurlijk Mispeldoorn! Wat een geweldige kat is dat toch. Mijn favoriet op dit moment is Shadowpaw (Schaduwpoot) hij is de hoofdpersoon in serie 7 en is echt geweldig Die leuk waren maar nu opeens superstom zijn: Spikkelblad (Er is in het EN een novella en het is echt verschrikkelijk op wie zij verliefd word.) Sintelhart (zij is best gemeen tegen Leeuwvlam) Duifpoot (ze is super onaardig tegen anderen en houd alles geheim en vind zichzelf heel zielig)(twijfelgeval, in serie 7 is ze best prima) Geeltand (ze is super irritant in midden/einde serie 4) Rot katten: Tijgerster (was een goeie slechterik) Distelklauw (ook een goeie slechterik) Havikwind (meeloper) Briespels (Rot kat, krijgt goede ontwikkeling, maar hij was toch stom in serie 3 en 4) Steenspreker (gewoon super gemeen) Vlamstaart (Ik denkt dat ik Vlamstaart misschien wel het meeste haat van allemaal. Hij is echt de stomste medicijnkat ooit. (Ik ben heel blij met wat er met hem gebeurd in Stemmen van de nacht.) Hij is super gemeen tegen Gaaiveder in Stemmen van de nacht en hij lijkt, volgens mij, het leuk te vinden om te vechten. Ook zijn zus Dauwpels is echt heel stom.) Mijn boeken: Omdat ik hier niet meer upload lijkt het me handig om mijn verhalen hier te lezen! Namen waarvan ik heb dat je ze liever niet gebruikt: *Donderslag *Schaduwveer *Windjager *Heldere Hemel *Riviersprong *Valkenveer, Bliksemslag, Adelaarklauw(?) *Ochtendgloed (telepathisch), Eksteroog (geen reukvermogen), Neveldrup (syndroom van Asperger), Sintelvlok (ADHD), Springmasker en Stormfluister, ik zit twijfelen over alles en moest ze ff ergens opslaan, dus daarom heb ik het hier maar neer gezet, weet nog niet of ik het ga doorzetten hoor, leek me wel leuk om me erin te verdiepen. *Woud der Verloren Zielen *Valkenduik, Vuur Dat Bos Doet Branden, nou ja eig vind ik het knap als je exact dezelfde naam voor een Stamkat verzint, maar Vuur dat Bos Doet Branden is een hoofdpersoon dus alleen die dan maar xD Toekomstige titels: Chaos, Wraakgevoelens Ideetjes: Nachthuilers (kruid) maakt katten wild (geïnspireerd op Zootropolis). Verwoesting door vuurwerk Ideetjes nieuw territorium: *Kruidenweide *Springstenen *Zes bomen *Grot=kamp *Mangrovebos=kamp *Kaart maken is erg handig xD Waar ik op dit moment aan werk: *Stam der Zonnestralen *De Dodelijke Schaduw *Glad IJs *Kroningsbries Beslisisng *Gidsen *Personages. Boeken hier die je moet lezen: *Morgenpoots fanfictions van Morgenpoot! Ze zijn met veel, maar het waard om te lezen! *Schim van de Muis van Zonnepoot en ook Mirapiek en nog Varenstreeps Vloek die op de Fanfictions Wiki staat! Het is altijd weer wat anders en het sarcasme dat erin zit waardeer ik zeer. Spar en Varen zijn dan ook geweldige hoofdpersonen! *Luipaardklauws verleden van Luipaardklauw en ook de vervolgdelen! Super leuk verhaal waarin iedere kat wel een behoorlijk ingewikkelde stamboom heeft xD *Avondpoot/Avond-Trilogie + Morgenlicht en Avondgloed/Overzicht van IJsdroom Vogeltje! *Zang van de Storm ook van IJsdroom Vogeltje! *Mvs109's Westenwind en Dodendansers die op de FF wiki staat! Haar werelden zijn altijd zo cool opgebouwd, alleen daarom moet je er al naar kijken! *Gebruiker:Moonkitty1 haar verhalen zoals Als een nieuw begin (echt een hele leuke, originele serie!) en haar tekeningen zijn ook heel mooi! En natuurlijk zijn er nog heel veel andere leuke! Zoals die van Panterlicht, Nevellicht en Skyfall85! En die van mij zijn ook te doen als je tijd overhebt ;-) Categorie:Donderslags fanfictions